After the Game
by Akira Muratake
Summary: What happens after Chudley Cannons lose to the Holyhead Harpies? Short & Fluffy! :
1. Chapter 1

A/N**: **This is a rather long-ish headcanon I wrote on a HP page I admin on FB. If you would like to visit us and request a headcanon of your own, head on over to ** [slash] ExcuseMeIhaveToGoAndVomit** (just replace the stuff in the brackets with a dot or slash in order to turn it into a proper web address). I take any and all requests, because I like the challenge. There is a post pinned to the top; just leave your requests there, and I'll tag you when the HC is written.  
**And, YES, I DO PERSONALISED HEAD CANONS ALSO!**

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Ginny asked Harry. It was late in the evening, and she'd just caught her first snitch as a seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, winning them their first match of the season.  
"It was great! You were very quick." Harry said, hugging her. Ron wandered up to them, sulking. Though the Holyhead Harpies won, that win was against the Chudley Cannons.  
"Thanks for that, Gin. Appreciate it a lot." Ron muttered with heavy sarcasm. The Chudley Cannons hadn't lost a single game since he joined the team... until now, of course. This was an unprecedented source of excitement for the diehard fans of The Worst Quidditch Team in England.  
"Oh, hush, Ronald. It is NOT my fault that the seeker fell out of the air for NO REASON!" Ginny told him. Harry snickered, he knew sibling rivalry was going deeper than ever.  
"Let's get to the party, man. I'm hungry." Ron said.  
"Go ahead, we'll join you in a minute. At the Hog's Head, right?" Harry replied.  
"Yeah. I'll see you there, mate!" Ron said and disapparated. Harry and Ginny were left alone, standing in the center of the Quidditch pitch.  
"Ginny?" Harry asked.  
"What is it?" she replied. Harry put his hand into his pocket, and got on one knee. She gasped. Was he really going to...?  
"I know we've been together a while now. And, the death eaters have been rounded up, and all that, and it's time to build a future... so... erm... I mean, there's so much to see in this world for the both of us. And... I really want you to be the one I build a future with." Harry said, just a little awkward. He procured a small velvet box from his pocket, and opened it, presenting it to Ginny. "So, I guess, what I'm saying is... will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.  
Ginny gasped at the sight of a ruby glinting at her in the fading sunset. "Oh, Harry!"  
"Please say yes!" he said.  
"On one condition, though..." Ginny said thoughtfully.  
"Anything!" Harry told her.  
"Alright then... I know you're not at all happy in the Ministry... So... I want you to find a job that you think actually suits you, okay?"  
"You got it." Harry replied. "So will you marry me?"  
"Okay." Ginny said, smiling. Harry gently slid the ring onto her finger, and they embraced.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N**: **This is a rather long-ish headcanon I wrote on a HP page I admin on FB. If you would like to visit us and request a headcanon of your own, head on over to ** [face book] Excuse Me I have To Go And Vomit** (just replace the stuff in the brackets with a dot or slash in order to turn it into a proper web address). I take any and all requests, because I like the challenge. There is a post pinned to the top; just leave your requests there, and I'll tag you when the HC is written.  
**And, YES, I DO PERSONALISED HEAD CANONS ALSO! And remember to sign up for our page's awesome headcanon newsletter! It is weekly! :)  
**

* * *

_Passage taken from "Notable Events of the Post-Voldemort Generation" by Lavender Brown and Dennis Creevey, published 2011 by Lovegood Publishing Inc, Ottery - St Catchpole, England._

Arthur Weasley had once said, when wizards get together, they can't help but show off. In the years to come after Voldemort's demise, this proved especially true as couples vied to have the most flashy, stunning wedding possible. It's as if the wartime generation had decided to embrace life and blow off steam by one-upping each other as they joined in holy matrimony.

One of the most notable weddings, however, was the wedding between Puddlemere United's new Seeker, dark lord slayer Harry Potter, and the war hero and Holyhead Harpies chaser Ginevra Weasley. Seeing as the two were quidditch players, the betrothed couple decided to say their "I do"s approximately 50 feet in the air, at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch one early July afternoon.

Arriving guests were led to take a seat on one of the twenty large flying carpets, which were graciously provided by the Wizarding Ambassador of Turkey. As the carpets filled up, the guests were taken high into the air, to the altitude where the wedding would take place. Once all the guests had arrived, and all the carpets were in the air, the groom and his groomsmen flew out on shiny new Firebolts, and took their place before the officiant, in front of a set of goal posts.

The bridesmaids entered also on brooms, zooming in from inside a locker room. The bride was radiant, dressed in white dress robes that looked positively ethereal as they flowed in the wind. The bridesmaids wore red and gold, in support of the bride and groom's Hogwarts house, which had been Gryffindor. Above them, cherubs sprinkled red rose petals.

Accompanied by bewitched harps, which played by themselves, the couple exchanged the usual vows, and marked their union by releasing a golden snitch. At this point, the bridal party separated into two teams, the groomsmen and the bridesmaids, and faced off against each other in a game of Quidditch. Surprisingly there were no casualties, although Mrs. Fleur Weasley may have set a bludger on fire. It is still undetermined whether that had been an accident or intentional; in any case all involved declared it to have been great fun.

With the groom having caught the snitch, the wedding party finally settled onto the ground and proceeded to the Great Hall for the wedding feast. The revelers were joined by a multitude of ghosts, some of which had seemingly come out from the afterlife just to attend the wedding. Having successfully raised the dead for the occasion, the newly wed Mr and Mrs Potter declared it time to barbecue on the roof. Drinks were provided by the Hog's Head Inn of Hogsmeade, pranks by Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, and music by the Weird Sisters. Quite a few unsuspecting partygoers were turned into canaries that evening.

The auspicious occasion ended with an impressive fireworks display by the Black Lake (courtesy of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes), followed by a naked broom race and a chorus of Howlers from the residents of Hogsmeade whose sleep had been disturbed by the noise. All in all, the Potter/Weasley nuptials were declared to have been a great success, and their wedding is touted as an impressive example of successful wedding planning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a short one :) I wrote this for a page I admin on FB. If you would like to visit us and request a headcannon of your own, head on over to facebook **Excuse Me, I have to Go and** **Vomit. **

We have a weekly head canon newsletter, so many of the headcanons I don't post there (and I do many ships! and take requests! and do personal ones also!) will not be posted here. However, if you sign up for the newsletter, you won't miss a thing!

* * *

Ginny Weasley would always remember the first time she met Harry Potter. She was ten years old, and all of her brothers were about to go off to Hogwarts. She would always remember the shy, messy-haired boy with a large trunk and a beautiful snowy-white owl, asking her mother for directions. She didn't know who he was at that moment, but she thought him handsome. When she learned it was the Famous Harry Potter, well... she shat bricks, pretty much.

Ginny Weasley smiled as she floated through the air, towards Harry, on her broomstick. Around them, the guests sat on flying carpets, hovering in place. Instead of an altar and a wedding arch, they had the goal hoops. Instead of a church, they had the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. And instead of childhood dreams and fantasies, they had happiness and true love.

All was well.


End file.
